Naruto: The Twin
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Naruto was gifted with the ability to perfectly mimic anyone. He can be anyone's perfect twin and he does not use this ability for good. now pay attention, or you might miss the trick up the Twin's sleeve. Yakuza Naruto. grey naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Twin**

**This is my first try at a higher level type of story. Naruto's powers and mind set will based off The Twin from The Devil's Carnival (which I suggest by the way!). So expect a lot of political trickery and mind games. **

**Money will be a part of this so 1 ryo is 1 yen. **

**For us Americans, 1 yen is 1 penny**

**This is my first time at a more thinking type of fanfiction so tell me how I did.**

**BeastOfTruth does not own Naruto or any themes from this story.**

**Chapter one: Reflection**

"Get back here!"

The owner of a high-end clothing store was seen running after a five year old boy. The boy seemed to be carrying some cloths and his hair was covered black top hat. The chase continued at least a block until the owner turned a corner and lost sight of his target. All he saw was an old street bum leaning against a wall carrying a bag.

"Hey, have you seen a brat running with cloths around here."

The old man looked up and baritone voice came from his grey beard.

"Yes, he went down the alley. You should hurry up, you might lose him."

The owner nodded and ran towards the direction that the old man indicated. After a couple of minutes the old man disappeared instantly, almost as if he was never there, and in his place stood a smiling five year old boy with blond hair and whisker narks on his face.

"Sucker!"

The boy dug through his bag and happily pulled out his newly acquired top hat. After he put it back on his head, he whistled as he started to bring back his ill acquired goods back to his home. What he didn't know is there where more than a couple of eyes following him.

**Naruto's shack**

Naruto threw the rags he was wearing almost the second he got home. His home was an old storage shed in the slums of Konoha. Most of the shed was rotting and only had a small bed and mirror on the opposite end. He could be living in that nice apartment that the Hokage-Jiji offered him, but then he wouldn't be able to get away with what he was doing. Naruto started to itch as he started to put on the new shirt he "found. He looked down and saw the some of his skin was cracking off again. He was used to this; after all it happened every time he used his trick. He just pulled of the peeling skin to revel the hard skin underneath. He saw them on a snake once and Hokage-JiJi called them scales. So he quickly mused that these scales spread every time he used his trick and he has used it a lot. The lime green scales started at his tummy when first discovered his trick and now it's starting to come up to his arms. He was brought out of his thought when saw himself in the mirror.

"This is what Naruto Uzumaki is supposed to dress like!"

Except for the black top hat that was slightly bigger than his head, he had a black turtleneck with a black pinstripe vest covered with a rusty red long leather coat. He also had grey pinstripe pants and black boots. If it was anyone else, they would be told to get their eyes checked, but this was Naruto Uzumaki. He grabbed what he thought would look cool and he was proud of the result. He was brought out of his amusement of his cloths when he heard sounds coming towards his shed. He went to the door to scare them off.

**In front of Naruto's shack**

"Why are we wasting our time here?"

"Because I said so. So either open the door or I'll open you."

Three people where in front of the shack. Two of them could be at best described as thugs; they were fairly tall for adults and were broad shouldered. They were in nice suits and wore cloth masks to protect their identity. The one that was ordering them around did not seem to care if anyone found out his identity. He was a young man going into his late twenties. He was lanky and tall, had combed back red hair and tinted sun glasses. He also seemed to have an eternal smirk on his face. Before one of the thugs could open the door, it was opened for them and reveled a monster of a man. Muscles seemed to be close to bursting from his cloths. He looking down on the thugs with a scar filled face and spoke in an angry deep voice.

"Can I help you?"

The thugs seemed shaken, but the smirk never left the young man's face.

"Boss, there's nothing here let's go."

The now reveled boss just sighed and shook his head as he pulled out a knife.

"This is why I'm the boss and you're the dumb muscle. Look at his cloths a little closer."

The thugs felt a little pissed off at being called dumb muscle but did take a quick closer look and noticed the coat and top hat the huge man was wearing. Before either man could say anything, their boss threw a knife right past the huge man's face. The man fell down in fear and before anyone could blink, young Naruto took the man's place. The bosses grin seemed to grow bigger.

"No sign of chakra usage, no hand signs, and I'm even guessing voice mimicry. You only transformed out of fear and it seems cloths don't follow the transformation, we'll have to take care of that."

Naruto huddled into a corner as the boss started to pull something out of his pocket. To Naruto's surprise, it was a jewel! A ruby it seemed and it seemed to be all nice and shined up. Naruto, being as poor as he was and having to steal for a living, never saw one before. The boss held it out with his hand.

"Do you want it, kid."

Naruto lunged out to take it but the boss quickly pulled it back.

"No, kid, it's never that easy. Everyone is on this world for themselves, that's my motto. Now if you want this, you have to do something for me. You want more nice things like this don't you?"

Naruto nodded as he made for another lunge at the jewel. This time the boss let him take it. The boss motioned Naruto to follow him, which Naruto did.

"You and I are going to go places, kid. Now my name's Junichiro Yamashita. Remember that, for that's whose law you're going to be following the rest of your life. I have uses for your kid; don't make me think this was a bad investment."

**Four years later**

Yugao Uzuki was currently off duty. Today was the Kyubbi festival and most ninja took sometime today off. Sadly, her potential boyfriend seemed to be on a long term mission that included today. Yugao shook her fist in quite feminine fury; she had spent all that money on such a nice kimono too. It was pure white and had a purple flowery design that she liked and she also wore some nice jewelry with it too. Well, she wasn't going to let it go to waste, which is why she was now strolling the stalls alone looking at the wares.

"Yugao! Over here!"

Yagao looked over to see her friend, Hana in her normal chunin uniform and right beside her was her younger brother.

"Hana, I thought you were busy."

Hana scratched the back of her head in slight embarrassment as she pointed to her younger brother, who still looking around in childhood wonder.

"Ya, I was but my mom some time off tonight so I can take this little brat to the festival."

Kiba's ears perked up when his name was mentioned.

"Hey, I don't need you. I'm in the Academy I can handle myself. "

"Kiba, you're only one year into the academy. No matter how much you spin it, you're still a kid. By the way Yugao, I love your kimono!"

Yugao was having fun talking with Hana, only stopping to look at stalls. Kiba seemed okay with remaining with them for them time being. This continued for a time until something seemed to catch Kiba's eye and he started to move towards what caught his eye. Hana and Yugao followed to keep an eye on him. They eventually entered a two small selves, one for purchasable goods and one for prices, but most of the stall seems to be taken up by some type of game, at least that's what Yugao thought. It was all inward mirrors that faced inward and only opening was towards the meeting area in the front of the opening of the booth and in the middle of the mirrors was a small pedestal covered in a red cloth and a man sitting on a stool. There was a small dent in the red cloth showing that there was something underneath. The man in the chair, however, was more interesting. His top hat was dusty and had some cobwebs it, and his long rusty red coat was just as dusty. He also had pinstripe vest and pants, and black boots and turtleneck and black gloves. He looked up at the people who entered his stall and smiled. He had coal black eyes the matched his dark skin tone. Yugao noticed him pick up a cane as he got up. It was black and had a green jewel at the top of it. The way he is holding it would suggest- Yugao quickly shook that thought out of her head. She was not on the job right now; she was at the festival with a friend. The man lifted his hand and beckoned themas he greeted them in his high voice.

"Come on, let me lighten your load, let me take all of you in."

Yugao and Hana almost flinched by the way he spoke. His voice seemed to have a dark presence hidden. Kiba didn't seem to notice as he was looking at the prizes. The man seemed startled and he bowed to Yugao and Hana while holding his top hat at his breast.

"Please forgive me, for I often speak that way when I get excited and how could I not be? My first two customers are beautiful ladies. For how could I act so rudely to beautiful strangers?"

Yugao and Hana slightly blushed at his words. They know his just trying to sweet talk them for money, but it did feel nice to be told they were beautiful none the less. The man straightened himself out and put his top hat back on as he looked them over again.

"You are ninja? I could tell by the uniform. If you are then there is a prize I might for you, my beautiful stranger."

Hana quickly looked at the prizes on the self and saw nothing that would be of value to her.

"I don't think so. I see nothing of real value."

The stall owner had a feigned look of hurt as he walk by the pedestal and grabbed a part of the red cloth.

"Well then, cast an eyeball on this."

He ripped the cloth off and their visions were filled with a brilliant red. The group looked at the biggest ruby they had ever seen outside a collection. It was a fairly big ruby about 20 carat (for those who can't imagine that, it has a diameter of 17.6). It was inside a glass case and was being held by four prongs. Yugao was sure that there was a light under the pedestal to make the ruby sparkle more, but she was just too stupefied by the size of the thing to care.

"The prizes on the self are just for the kid games, this right here is the real prize."

He started to continue his talk as he slowly positioned his body towards the ruby so all eyes were on the ruby.

"Cut from the best cutters in earth country, conditioned by monks in rice country so the shine will always stay, and finally it has been treated medium grade chakra battery."

Yugao's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. In terms of chakra batteries size and grade were everything. Chakra batteries are usually stones or other materials that can absorb and give chakra. The size meant how much could be stored within, a jewel this size could hold about a trained chunin's level of chakra. This may not sound like a lot but it's all the chakra within a chunin's body, so you won't go throwing fireballs everywhere without ever tiring, but it is a good backup. The grade of a chakra battery is how much of your chakra is going to be getting back from transitions and how much is going to be lost through the transaction. If you're getting a chakra battery, stay away from low grade, as you lose the most through that. Low grade, you only receive about one to forty-five percent and the rest is lost. For a medium grad, you get fifty to seventy percent and high grad you get about seventy-five to one hundred percent. Sadly, grad sometimes follows size, so the biggest chakra battery is not the best one. However to have a ruby this size and have it be a medium grad battery is amazing. This owner was either well connected or…..

"It's a fake."

The man was deeply offended by this as he spoke in his high voice.

"How dare you! I have the documents to prove its authenticity."

He pulled the documents out of his jacket and showed them to Yugao. Checking authenticity of documents was one of the first lessons of Anbu surprisingly enough. Stamps and signatures can be faked, but there is one thing that can't. The hidden ownership signature. Most big companies, like the ones that the man says worked on this ruby, leave an invisible chakra marker on each document they do. The only ones knowing what these markers look like are the companies and the various secret forces around the countries. Yugao quickly looked over the documents releasing a little chakra into each and each marker sending a response back.

"I was mistaken it seems to be real."

The man smiled again as he took the documents back.

"No problem, now would you like to play a game for it?"

Hana and Yugao looked at him worriedly as Kiba stared at the ruby in wonder. Yugao asked the puzzling question.

"How much and what's the game?"

The man smiled.

"It's simple really. For two hundred yen, all you have to do is find me. I will be hiding behind one of these mirrors and you have to correctly guess which one I'm behind."

Hana grew a smile before fishing out two hundred yen.

"This is going to be a piece of cake."

The man pocketed the money in one of his pockets and pulled out a smoke ball from his coat pocket and threw it at the ground. He was covered in smoke for a second, but when the smoke disappeared, another Hana appeared. It was another Hana wearing the stall owner's cloths but not more fitted to her body.

"_Must have been a dropout."_

Yugao mused. It often happened that dropouts from academy programs used their learned skills to new parts of their lives. This guy seemed to have used Henge to make money in a stall. Kiba was looking at the guy, now girl, in wonder as they have not yet come to the Henge lesson. Yugao thought she saw a bit of the face twist into something reptilian for a second, but quickly pushed that thought from her head. The new Hana leaped back and pushed a mirror reveling it to be a turning door and disappeared behind it. Hana's voice suddenly echoed from everywhere as multiple similarly dressed Hana's appeared in each mirror.

"Come on, beautiful stranger, which one is your true reflection?"

Hana and Yugao where at first surprised at the perfect voice mimicry, but Hana quickly got over it as she jumped in the middle of the room.

"You going to be down one ruby, after all nothing can hide from an Inuzuka!"

Hana sniffed.

**An hour later**

"Hana, it's over."

"No! I still have money!"

"Hana, there are people waiting!"

As the line grew from rumors of the prize, many where met with the sight of Hana Inuzuka being pulled away from the stall.

"I don't get it Yugao! I only smelled me in there!"

"Well he probably did something with his scent so you couldn't smell him."

"I would have smelt if he was masking his scent with something, but I only smelt my scent in that area."

"Come on let's take Kiba home."

**Two hours later, a block away from the stall**

"Come on Hana again!"

Hana looked at the annoyed look of her friend and sighed.

"It's not to play. I need to find out what he did. If he could do something to hide from my nose that means that he could positional give that information to other villages and we would become useless. We need to nip this in the bud."

As the slowly walked, Yugao couldn't help but agree. It was for the safety of the village that they figure this out.

"And also I think you should ask him out. He was checking you out the entire time we talked."

Before Yugao could unleash her fury on her joking friend, they heard a scream coming from the stall. They hurried ahead and found a terrified citizen, a dead stall owner, and a broken glass case. As Hana started to calm the citizen down, Yugao did a quick look around. The stall owner was stabbed multiple times and his clothes seemed…newer? She quickly put that away as she noticed a note where the ruby was supposed to be. She picked it up and read it.

_I have the ruby. Whoever finds me can keep it._

_Happy fun treasure hunting, Konoha!_

_Signed, The Twin_

Yugao lowered the card as she heard other ninja come. She had a bad feeling about this.

**Abandoned warehouse, Konoha slums **

"Are you sure about this? A lot of money was poured into this."

A shadow covered figure looked at the speaker and only shrugged his shoulders as he took off his top hat.

"If you need to trick some one of their money, you confuse them with something else. It works everywhere else it will work here. Are your men ready on your side?"

The man pulled out the bright red ruby out of his top hat. As the ruby started to glitter in the moonlight, the other figure shook his head.

"Yes, by sunrise tomorrow the whole village will know about your little game and the prize. I paid your contractor for results and I always get what I pay for."

The figure walked away. The figure left behind put his hat back on and lifted the ruby above his head as he watched it shine from the moonlight. The refracted light showed a bright blue eye on the figures face.

"Pay close attention Konoha or you might just miss the whole trick!"

**Read and review! **


	2. Attention

**Attention! For all those who like my fics please check out my facebook page. It's just Beastoftruth fanfiction and from there you can get updates on how my fics are going, ask me questions, and know what's going on in my little head. Please like it and don't worry I will have new chapters for your favorite fics soon.**

**-BeastOfTruth**


End file.
